Games We Play
by Cassandra Alexis Carter
Summary: As children we play games because it's fun to make believe we're fighting Aliens. But for Tom Mason and the 2nd Mass the last three years has been no game. The Espheni are hunting the 2nd Mass always one step ahead of them. Tom and Anne fear they're after Lexi, but are they? Sometimes we find out the hard way that there are some games we should never play.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: For those reading Lost and Found I'm sorry I left you in the lurch. I wrote myself into a corner and didn't know where to go. Hopefully the third time will be the charm.**

Chapter One: Skitters and Mechs...Here We Go Again

"Tom, we need to move! We're getting hammered by these damn Mechs!"

"I know!" Tom Mason moved around to his two eldest sons firing at the advancing Mechs. "See any way to get out of this mess?"

"Not this time, Dad. I can sense Mechs and Skitters completely surrounding us. We don't have enough fighters to punch through this."

"We need to find a way before this is the 2nd Mass's last stand."

"I'll keep looking."

"Be careful, Ben."

"Always am, Dad."

"We're running low on Mech bullets."

"I know we are, Hal. Keep your head down."

"You too, old man."

Tom nodded his head as he made his way back to Dan. This was the third attack from the Espheni since killing Karen and destroying the Boston tower. Those two acts destroyed not only the grid the Espheni put in place, but also took out communications along the eastern half of the United States. To say the Espheni was ticked off at the 2nd Mass would be an understatement, but the continued attacks worried Tom. It was as if they were trying to attack without killing all of the 2nd Mass. His worst fear was they were trying to get Lexi back.

His two month old daughter that now appeared to be six years old. How was that possible? The big question plaguing him was how could Alexis be a hybrid child? As far as he was aware Anne never left his side or Charleston once he found out she was pregnant. And if Alexis was his daughter which he had no doubt that she was and Anne being human as well it just didn't add up. Tom shook his head and continued to move toward the Colonel. He would have time to think about this later after they were free from the Skitters and Mechs.

"Dan, Ben says we are being completely surrounded. And we're running out of fire power."

"Why don't they just bomb us and get it over with?"

"I think they don't want us all dead."

"Lexi..."

"Yeah, I think they want her back. It does them no good if she's dead."

"Yeah, and it does our civilians no good if all our fighters are killed."

"Yeah, I know." Tom looks up hearing a loud high pitched cry.

"Well, it's about time," Dan said watching the rebel Skitters attack the other Skitters.

"Take out the Mechs!"

The next five minutes landed the final death blow to the charging Skitters and Mechs. When the fight was over the ground was covered in Skitters and Mechs, but also in humans as well. They had survived another battle, but the human cost was starting to become too high to pay. They needed to find a way to be less attractive to the Skitter and Mech scouts. They also needed a safe place to rest and lick their wounds.

"That was too close for comfort, Tom."

"It was, Dan. We should get to Charleston today if we can avoid any more Espheni attacks."

"Professor Mason, Colonel Weaver, I am pleased to see you both. I am sorry for our late arrival."

Tom glanced from Ben to the new leader of the Skitter rebellion. He hated that Ben continued to accept the remains of the harness buried deep in his spine. He was grateful for the intel it provided the 2nd Mass, but he despised what it was doing to Ben. The crusty skin was still spreading on Ben's back. He didn't need to see Ben's back to know it was happening. He also didn't like how easily the Skitters could take Ben over in order to communicate their message through him.

"All that matters is you came to our aid again. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. As always we are glad to be of assistance, Professor Mason."

"I sense a but in there somewhere."

"You are indeed perceptive, Professor Mason. We know of the Volm's plan to relocate the humans to Brazil, and to dispose of us if we stand in their way. That plan does not sit well with us."

"It doesn't sit well with us either. That's why we're warning Charleston."

"I understand Colonel Weaver, but what then will you do?"

"I don't follow."

"Will you leave us to fight the Espheni alone, Colonel?"

"Of course not! We're going to keep fighting until they're all off our planet."

"Then it is safe to assume our alliance will continue."

"Yes, you will still be our allies." Tom smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Even after learning the Overlords are after your family, Professor?"

"Anne and I figured they were after Lexi..."

"She is not their ultimate goal, Professor."

"What?"

"Alexis is not their ultimate goal since she is apart of them."

"Then who is their ultimate goal?"

"They want all the Mason children. They are confused by their strong wills."

"I thought you said Lexi isn't their main goal."

"I did, Professor. Alexis is not your daughter."

"Excuse me..."

"Anne Glass was impregnated by a Tochaton or enlightened one. They are Espheni only more advanced in their knowledge. They have reached a higher plane of existence and with it comes other gifts."

"Gifts...you mean like when Lexi freed Lourdes from all those eye worms?"

"Yes, she has inherited the gifts of the Tochatons. With time her power will grow as will she. But as I said she is not the ultimate goal."

"You did, but that's all you've said."

"Sadly, our operatives within the Espheni ranks have not learned who they are looking for. All we know for sure is they want a Mason because of you, Professor."

"Matt..."

The Skitter nodded his head slightly before Ben's voice continued relaying the message. "I suggest you be extra cautious with the young one and protect him."

"I all ready do, but I'll keep a closer eye on him."

"Until we see each other again, Professor Mason."

Tom nodded his head as Ben took a big breath then released it. A glance told him his middle son was fine. He watched the rebel Skitters leave just as quickly as they appeared. What bothered him now was why these Tochatons wanted Matt. Other than to harness them, the Espheni never sought after a child before. So why seek out Matt now?

"You think those Fish Heads are after Matt?"

"I don't know what to think, Dan. He is the only Mason left not touched by the Espheni. What I don't understand is if they don't want to harness him why do they want him?"

"You can bet it's payback for killing their Overlord then partially taking Karen out."

"There's more to it, but it's like pulling teeth when it comes to getting information out of them."

"He did tell you all he knew, Dad."

"I know, but all he knew wasn't much. I want you to stay glued to Matt's side, Ben."

"I will. I won't let what happened to me happen to Matt."

"None of us will," Weaver said nodding his head and clapping Ben on the shoulder.

"All right, go on Ben, we've got to get to Charleston and warn them about the Volm before the Espheni attack us again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Giving Charleston the News

"General Porter, any news about Tom and the Second Mass?"

"No, Madam President, I haven't heard anything. It's safe to assume their mission was a success with the Espheni grid down."

"I don't like this waiting, General. I need to know how they are doing out there."

"I understand, Ma'am. The problem we have is no way to communicate with Tom or Weaver."

"I know," Marina said as she walked away from the general.

Almost a week had past since Tom and the rest of the Second Mass left to take out the tower in Boston. In that time more refugees arrived from all over. One of the newest arrivals was a young woman about Maggie's age. She said she was with the Second Mass before they got caught in Finchburg. After that battle she became separated from the group and found her way to Charleston. She said she followed the Second Mass's trail until she ran into another small group trying to reach a safe place.

Seeing her interact with the remaining civilians from the Second Mass it makes sense that she's telling the truth. The whole mole situation still has Charleston on high alert. It's still hard to believe that the Espheni were able to infect Lourdes the way they did with no one else the wiser. If they could do that right under our noses what's to stop them from completely wiping Charleston and humanity right off the map?

"General Porter, we've got incoming."

"Man your posts, but be cautious. It could be Weaver and his team."

"General, do you need a hand?"

Porter looked down into the bright brown eyes and nodded his white head. "Sophia, take your position on the line."

"Yes, Sir."

He watched the young woman move quickly to the line. He had learned from her when she arrived that she had never been one of the Second Mass's fighters. She was a civilian like most who had to learn to defend themselves in the heat of battle. She had an eagerness to learn, but like so many she was too young to be fighting. He knew that the military took kids at eighteen and turned them into soldiers, but this war was different. What humanity needed now wasn't more soldiers but mothers and children.

Sophia told him about Sarah dying in Finchburg. Baby Charlotte had survived thanks to Sophia being in the right place at the right time. She had done the best she could for the infant, and her efforts paid off dividends. Charlotte was alive and well while the only mother she knew was once again putting her life in danger. Porter made a mental note to speak to Sophia about the amount of scouting missions and watches she took.

"Don't come any farther until you've identified yourselves!"

"That's not exactly the welcome home reception we were expecting!" Weaver slowly opened his door and stood up leaning outside of the truck slightly.

"Dan... Let them through! Sophia, come here."

The chocolate brown haired young woman moved from her position easily slinging her gun over her shoulder. "Yes, General Porter, is something wrong?"

"Yes, there's a lot wrong. I think it's time you cut back on being a fighter."

"Sir..."

"You've inherited a two year old daughter. If anything happens to you..."

"Sir, I'm fighting for her. She deserves to grow up in a world free from these aliens."

"Sophia, I agree with you, but you are all Charlotte has left. She doesn't need to lose a second mother."

"Yes, sir."

"Go get Charlotte and meet me in ten minutes. It'll be a nice homecoming surprise for Dan and the rest of the Second Mass."

"Yes, sir."

Porter watched Sophia head inside the underground section of Charleston. The safety of all the children Charleston had came first and that underground mall was it. "Dan, Tom, it's good to see you both. The mission was a success?"

"Yes, sir, the mission was a success."

"I'm hearing a but in there, Dan."

"You would be correct, General. The Volm weapon took out a leg of the tower and the whole thing came crashing down."

"But..."

"But the Volm don't want our help."

"What are you saying, Dan?"

"What I'm saying is the Volm want to ship us all to Brazil where we'll be safe."

"A prison camp?"

"The Volm don't see it that way, General."

"Are you defending them, Tom?"

"No, of course not. What I'm saying is to the Volm all we're going to do is get in their way. They want to protect us. They just don't understand that we don't respond well to that kind of protection."

"So, what are you telling me?"

"What we're telling you General, is Charleston isn't safe anymore."

Tom glanced around the growing city. His eyes stopped on Jean's Liberty Tree. It like everything else they had worked so hard to achieve would have to be left behind. That left a sour taste in his mouth. These people shouldn't have to keep running from the Espheni. And they didn't deserve to be rounded up and placed in camps like animals either.

"Tom, more and more people are pouring into Charleston everyday."

"I understand that, General. I don't like this anymore than you do. But if we don't warn the people it's going to be a blood bath. The Volm will protect their own and it'll be us who suffer the greatest loses."

"So, we leave and head where?"

"Let the people of Charleston decide where they want to go. If safety and protection is what they want then let them head for Brazil. But if they want to keep fighting for our freedom let them join us in the fight."

"Are you in agreement, Dan?"

"Yes, sir, I am. It's time we formed a human resistance against the Espheni."

"Very well, I'll inform the President and you two can address the people in ten minutes. In the mean time, I have a surprise for you, Dan."

"For me, sir?"

"Yeah, it looks like two of your people got left behind in Finchburg and they've found their way here."

"Finchburg..."

Dan thought he would never hear that name again. All it did was bring up terrible memories of all the people he'd lost. Too many good and innocent people taken away before their time, and to learn he'd left someone behind made him sick. You're told as a solider never leave anyone behind. It's a practice he'd tried to follow from the beginning. He glanced in the direction Porter turned and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sophia..."

"Sophia, I thought she..."

"She did, Tom. This Sophia isn't my daughter. But she saved a lot of us including Matt before the building she ran into collapsed. We...I thought she was dead."

"I thought I was too, Capt...I mean Colonel. Most of the people I found in that building did die after it collapsed. The only one who didn't beside myself is this little one." Sophia smiled down at the two year old pulling at her shirt.

"Is that Charlotte?"

"The one and only...I heard her crying after I woke up. Sarah had used her body to protect Charlotte. The act killed her, and when I found Charlotte there wasn't a scratch on her. It was a miracle. I found my way out of the collapsed building to find I was all alone. I knew you wouldn't have left us if you knew we were alive, so I started following your trail. It lead me here to Charleston."

"Well, I'm glad you and Charlotte are safe. I'm sorry..."

"Don't even say it, Colonel. It's not your fault. You didn't know I was alive."

"I should have checked."

"You didn't have time for that. I don't blame you. All that matters is we're all together again."

"Sophia..."

"Matt, you've gotten bigger since I saw you last."

"You're alive. We thought..."

"I know." Sophia wrapped her free arm around Matt's shoulders hugging him close. "Do you remember Charlotte?"

"Yeah, is that her?"

"Yup, this is her. Charlotte, this is Matt." Sophia couldn't suppress the laugh when Charlotte shyly laid her head on Sophia's shoulder.

"Hi, Charlotte, you've grown yourself."

"Charlotte...Sophia..."

"Anne, it's so good to see you."

"How did you survive?"

"It's a long story, Anne. Maybe I'll get to tell you over dinner."

"It'll have to be on the road." Anne shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Alexis.

Sophia looked down at the young girl and smiled. "It looks like you have a story of your own to tell."

"It'll have to wait until after the people of Charleston hears what we have to say," Dan said wrapping his arm around Sophia's shoulders leading her toward the center of the city.

"Anne, who is she?"

"Her name is Sophia Carsen. She's been with the Second Mass from the beginning. Her parents were killed in the initial attack. She would help me and Lourdes from time to time or watch after the younger children. I never saw her pick up a gun until Finchburg."

"She must have made an impression."

Anne smiled and shook her head. "Tom, you never spent any time with the civilians like me and Lourdes did. I saw Sophia everyday."

"I don't like her."

"What do you mean, Alexis? You just met her."

"I don't like her."

Tom and Anne shared a worried look before following after Dan and Sophia. This was the first time Alexis had spoken about anyone she'd just met. Was it a warning that all may not be right with Sophia? It has been two years since anyone from the Second Mass had seen her or Charlotte. It didn't make sense in Anne's mind.

Sophia was too innocent and caring to be a threat. Anne discarded that thought the moment it crossed her mind. It didn't matter how innocent Sophia seemed. Lourdes was innocent too, but she was taken over just the same. No, if Alexis didn't like Sophia then she would have to be watched. Anne realized she would have to put all her past feelings aside. This might look and talk like Sophia, but it might not be her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Time for Decisions

The news hit the people of Charleston like a ton of bricks. The alliance they had made with the Volm was a sham. Why would they want to ship everyone to Brazil? Charleston was their home. Brazil wasn't even apart of the United States. Tom could hear that and more being echoed through the gathered crowd.

"I know what I'm telling you doesn't make sense. I wish I had a better answer, but I don't. What I do know for sure is the Volm are coming to move you to Brazil. The choice is up to you to make whether you go to Brazil or stay and fight. But it's a choice that must be made now. For myself and the rest of the Second Mass, we're fighting until the Espheni are gone. You are welcome to join us."

"Professor Mason is right. The time to choose is now. But we also have to think about our future as well. I think mothers and children need to go with the Volm to Brazil." Marina raised her hands to silence the crowd. "We can't all die at the hands of the Espheni. Some of us must survive to carry on our legacy."

Tom hid a smile as he glanced at Dan. He knew this was the reaction he would get. No one wanted to be told what to do or where to go. That's just the nature of humans. But Marina was right as well. Someone had to survive or what was the use in fighting?

"Now is not the time to criticize. Now is the time to decide what is best for you and your family. No one will look badly on you if you choose to go to Brazil. If you decide to fight we'll need to be broken down into smaller groups before heading out. Discuss it then meet here in one hour if you want to fight."

"Tom, you don't expect these people to fight do you?"

"Marina, they were fighting before they came to Charleston. They have the right to fight if they so choose."

"I'm not saying they don't, but what about the children? Do you expect them to fight as well?"

"Of course not, but you know there will be some who won't want to be separated from their family."

"Everyone isn't like the fighting Mason's, Tom." Marina walked away shaking her head slightly.

"She's right, Tom."

"I'm not expecting every family to join us Dan, but some will."

"I know that, Tom. But can we talk about the elephant in the room?"

Tom rubbed his face and shook his head looking over at Anne and Lexi. "It's not true, Dan. Alexis is my daughter."

"But how can you explain the alien DNA?"

"I can't, Dan. I wish I could, but I can't. There's one thing I can tell you, and that is Alexis is my daughter."

"Okay..."

Dan raised his hands in defeat. He had never seen Tom so determined since he wanted to rescue Ben from the Skitters. He understood that determination, but he also understood Tom didn't want to lose anyone else. And losing a child you love is the worst thing to lose. He knew that pain first hand.

Tom stepped off the stage and took a deep breath. He wasn't angry with Dan, but he couldn't help his feelings either. How was he supposed to react being told that Alexis wasn't his child? He'd been with Anne every step of the way. So it wasn't possible that she became pregnant by another being. But he couldn't explain the interwoven strands of Espheni DNA in Alexis's DNA make up. Both he and Anne were human, so where did it come from?

"Tom, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Anne, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something the Rebel Skitter told me and Dan."

"It's about Alexis isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What the Rebel Skitter told you. It was about Alexis not being your daughter wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it's not true. Lexi is mine."

"I don't know, Tom."

"I know there isn't anyone else..."

"No, there's only you, but I've been having these dreams that I think might not be dreams."

"What do you think they are?"

"Memories...memories of a white light traveling over and through me. I had no memory of it happening back then. I think the Espheni somehow blocked it from my conscious mind."

"Why?"

"To create Lexi," Anne said watching her little girl sitting with Matt and Ben.

"How could I have not known what was going on? I'm supposed to protect you."

"We protect each other, Tom. Thinking back on it I don't remember being frightened or scared. Seeing how much Lexi has aged and the fact she's half Espheni, I guess I should have been afraid."

"You don't sound afraid now."

"That's because I'm not. She might be a hybrid, but she's still my daughter. As long as I get to raise her I can teach her to be good. She can help us win this war."

"So, that's it? We find out she's not mine and I lose her too?"

"Tom, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but the Espheni have taken so much from us. Now they've taken Lexi away too. I've got to meet with Porter. I'll talk to you later."

Tom walked away wiping the tears from his face as he went. He loved his boys with all his heart, but what he and Rebecca wanted more than anything was a daughter. A year and a half before they were married she had missed a year of college. He had tried to contact her, but his calls went unanswered. He feared her father had finally won the raging war that had been going on since high school.

Rebecca's father never liked him that much. He saw Tom as a smart young man, but not someone who could take care of his little girl. In a way Tom supposed he was right. He couldn't save Rebecca from the Espheni. And now they've taken away the daughter he thought was his. When Rebecca finally came back to school he had asked her where she'd been, but she kept saying she didn't want to talk about it. He never found out what happened to her during that missing year.

Sophia watched Tom Mason walk away from Anne and she frowned. The time she had spent with the Second Mass before getting separated, she never saw Tom without Anne or vice versa. They were like two peas in a connected pod. It was none of her business, but she hoped they'd work it out. She bounced Charlotte on her hip smiling at the laughing toddler. She had made her decision long before Tom made his speech about Brazil. Her place was with her family. Where they went so would she.

"What are you and Charlotte going to do, Sophia?"

Sophia glanced over her shoulder giving Colonel Weaver a look that translated into 'do you really have to ask?' "What do you think, Colonel?"

Dan smiled and cleared his throat so not to laugh. "Well, I had to ask since you are taking care of Charlotte now. The road isn't for small children."

"And Brazil isn't for me. It's not home. I belong with the Second Mass, and that's where I'm going to stay. Besides you need another fighter and a scout."

"You're going to scout with a toddler on your hip?"

"Colonel, if Anne can be on the road with her young daughter, then I can too."

"Okay, you've convinced me, Sophia. You've got a strong determination inside you. You remind me of Tom."

"You're the second person to tell me that since I got here to Charleston."

"Really, who was the first?"

"President Peralta...She said basically the same thing that I've got Tom Mason's determination. I don't know what to make of that statement. I don't even know the Professor."

"Sophia, if there's one thing I know it's that we all have Tom's determination inside us. It's just some of us express it better than others. I can't change your mind about Brazil can I?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me and Charlotte."

"Then get your gear packed up. We leave in a half hour."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Leaving Charleston Behind

By the time it was all said and done, the Second Mass inherited about fifty more mouths to feed. Right at that moment Pope couldn't care how many people joined them. He was itching to get back on the road and torch more Skitters. He wouldn't tolerate any screaming babies locked his jaw and slowly turned around hearing the one thing he didn't want to hear behind him.

"Why don't you take that baby and..."

"And what Pope, take a hike to Brazil?"

"Sophia...where the hell did you come from?"

Sophia smiled as she bounced Charlotte to calm her down. She usually got antsy when she knew they were going on a trip. Sophia was accustomed to it now, and the short crying spurts never lasted very long. She gave Pope a long look and couldn't believe what she was seeing. When had John Pope gone soft?

"What's the matter, Pope? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"If it wasn't for the crying baby on your hip, I'd say I was looking at a ghost."

"Well, this crying baby is Charlotte I'm sure you remember her, and I've missed you too."

"Charlotte...you mean the kid Weaver helped deliver two years ago?"

"The one in the same...she was in the building I ran into back in Finchburg. Sarah was there too, but when the building came down she didn't make it. I saw Lyle and Tector, but where's Crazy Lee?"

"She didn't make it, Sweetheart."

Sophia raised her eye brows in surprise. It had been a long time since anyone had called her sweetheart. But Pope was the last person she ever expected to call her that. What had happened to him?

"When did you go all soft, Pope?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sophia laughed and shook her head. "It's nothing. I like this side of you. It's nice."

"There is no new side to me. I'll see you later. Just keep that kid away from me." Pope shook his head as he walked away from the young woman. How many more of the Second Mass they thought were dead are going to show up alive and well?

"Hey, Sophia, wait up."

"Hey, Anne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I heard from Colonel Weaver that you're going with us."

"Yeah, I am. I think my place is with the Second Mass fighting."

"What about Charlotte?"

"I'm taking her with me."

"If we have to run she won't be able to keep up."

"I'll carry her. I've done it before. What exactly are you trying to say, Anne?"

"That you should go to Brazil with Charlotte and all the other mothers."

"Then why aren't you going or Tom...I can tell you why. You don't think it's right any more than I do. Charlotte might only be two, but she knows what's going on. Besides we have civilians with us too. Charlotte had plenty of baby sitters when she was an infant. I don't think I'll have any problem getting help with her while I'm on watch or scout."

"It was just a suggestion. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know that Anne, but I'm not blind either. I'm twenty-three years old. That's pretty young to be raising a child alone, but what was I supposed to do leave Charlotte there in the rubble to die with her mother?"

"No, of course not..."

"Charlotte...Oh, my God David, I think it's her. She looks just like Sarah."

Sophia looked behind Anne at the older couple. She remembered Sarah saying at one time her parents lived in Charleston before the invasion. Sarah never thought her parents survived the initial wave. She felt as Sophia did that she was all alone now.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nancy and this is my husband David. Our daughter Sarah lived in Boston and was pregnant at the time of the invasion. Here let me show you a picture. I know you won't take my word alone." Nancy opened the book she carried pulling out several small pictures. She smiled up at the small girl as she handed the pictures to the young woman holding her.

Sophia gasped seeing a younger Sarah looking back at her. She looked at Charlotte and smiled. Nancy was right. Charlotte was a spitting image of Sarah. Anyone could see it even herself. But what did this new information mean?

"I'm sorry about Sarah."

"She didn't make it. We realized that when the Second Mass first arrived here in Charleston. We grieved for our daughter and grand child. We didn't know at that time that she had a little girl. But seeing that she's very much alive changes things."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't going to Brazil are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going with the Second Mass, why?"

"We don't want to lose Charlotte now that we know she exists. We don't want her in the middle of this war."

"You want me to give her up?"

"You've taken great care of her, but we're her family."

"This might be a good idea for you to go with her if you don't want to let go of her." Anne smiled at Sarah's parents.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Anne?"

"No, I'm just saying..."

"You know what just save it. Nancy, David, I understand your feelings. And as much as it pains me to let Charlotte go I will because it's the right thing to do. I love you Baby Girl, but right now you need to go with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Mommy, come back?"

Sophia smiled and nodded her head kissing Charlotte's forehead. "Yes, Baby Girl, when this war is over I'll come find you. Don't be afraid. See Grandma and Grandpa raised your mommy Sarah."

"Mommy Sarah in heaven watching me?..."

"That's right Baby Girl, mommy Sarah is in heaven watching over you. I've got to leave now, so go to Grandma for me."

"Love you, Mommy. Miss you."

"I love you and I'll miss you too, my little Munchkin." Sophia handed both Charlotte and the pictures of Sarah to Nancy. She knew Anne and Nancy were right. She didn't need to drag Charlotte through this war if she could help it. It just made her angry to be told what she could and couldn't do.

"Thank you," Nancy said as she and David walked away to join the others going to Brazil.

"Hey, Anne, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, Sophia. I know that wasn't easy to do."

"Yeah, it sucked big time. I love her, but I couldn't be trapped like an animal in Brazil either. Something tells me there's more to the relocation than just to 'keep us safe.'"

"Yeah," Anne said sighing slightly as Alexis's words still echoed in her head. Why would her daughter not like Sophia? She had never met the young woman before. She had no reason to not like her. She made a mental note to have a talk with Alexis once they were settled in their next location.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Preparing for the Next Phase

"What is taking so long? It is one child among humans."

"Forgive us Lord Kelkinash, we have been searching for the child. The humans protect their young much like we do."

Kelkinash glared at the Overlord, as these humans call them, feeling pleasure as the Overlord fell to the ground in extreme pain. "Then I suggest you search harder. Our patience is wearing thin. Our daughter will return to us soon then this human resistance will finally be exterminated."

"We will find the child, my Lord."

"See that you do. I want nothing to interfere with Alexis's development."

"But she is with the humans."

"Have you learned nothing of our powers? She will come to us. I can sense her now. She is a curious one that we will mold into the perfect weapon."

"It will be done."

"Good...and make sure the stasis chamber is ready. When Alexis arrives she must go inside before she ages again. It will be during that time that she will learn all there is to know about us."

"We'll be ready."

Sophia stretched out in the soft grass beside Matt. The day had been a long one on the road. The whole time her mind wandered back to Charlotte. Had the Volm arrived and begun relocating everyone left in Charleston? If so were they all right? She hoped they were but she relaxed in the knowledge that Charlotte was looking up at the same starlit sky.

"Where do you think we're going now?"

"I don't know, Matt. Maybe we're going to warn other resistance groups about the Volm relocation plans."

"Maybe... I hope the Mechs and Skitters leave us alone for a while."

"It sounds like they're mad you guys took out one of their towers."

"Yeah, but it's like they're looking for someone when they attack."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take the other day for example. We were all fighting, but the Mechs and Skitters focused their guns on the adults."

"Well, that's not really surprising, Matt. The Skitters want to harness kids. So it makes sense they wouldn't fire at you."

"But they have before, Sophia. It didn't matter if it was a kid or an adult. If you pointed a gun at them they were going to shoot at you. It's only been recently that they've stopped shooting at kids."

"That's an interesting observation, Matt. You might be on to something. I think it's worth mentioning to your dad or Colonel Weaver."

"I've tried since we got back to Charleston. He won't talk to me, and he's got Ben watching me like a hawk."

"He's just worried about you."

"I know, but I feel like he's hiding something. And that's not like him. He's never kept secrets unless it was a birthday or Christmas present."

"Times are different now, Matt. Your dad loves you and your brothers very much. Tom just has a lot on his plate at the moment."

"You sound like my Mom."

Sophia smiled as she wrapped her arm around Matt. "You can come to me and talk about anything whenever you want okay?"

"Okay...thanks, Sophia."

"Anytime..."

"Okay Matt, it's time for bed."

Matt looked up at his Dad then at Sophia. Seeing her warm smile and slight nod of her head, he took a deep breath and released it. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"It's late Matt, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it's important, Dad."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think the Mechs and Skitters are looking for a kid."

Tom 's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. How did he know about that? He knew his youngest was smart and observant, but it surprised him to see just how observant Matt actually was. Tom rubbed his beard and nodded his head.

"You're right, Matt."

"I am?"

"Yup, and Colonel Weaver and I think it's you they want."

"Me...why?"

"The Espheni want one of my son's, and you are the only one left that hasn't been affected by them."

"That's why Ben is sticking to me like glue."

"Yes, none of us want you to be taken."

"Dad, I can take care of..."

"Don't finish that sentence, Mathew. It's still my job to take care of you. Mom isn't here now, so it's my turn to protect you. I didn't do such a great job with Ben and Hal. I won't let them get you too."

"Dad..."

"No, it's time for bed. Good night, Sophia."

"Good night, Mr. Mason."

Sophia watched Matt walk away with Tom. She sighed hoping he and Colonel Weaver could keep Matt safe. They all had lost too many kids for one lifetime. She looked up at the moon seeing the partial man staring back at her. It would be full in a day or two. Time would tell what the Espheni's ultimate goal was.

As she lay there in the grass, she never saw the narrowed brown eyes starring at her. Alexis watched the young woman. The woman was a threat to her, but she didn't know why. She wasn't strong enough to deal with her yet. Her eyes made their way upward to the moon high above them. In two days time, she would leave the Second Mass behind to reach the next phase of her development. Then she would be strong enough to deal with her threat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Fair warning this chapter contains spoilers for the season four premier of Falling Skies**

Chapter Six: Trapped

"Matt, Hal, wake up! We have to move!"

Hal jerked awake hearing Maggie's voice. Move...now...it was barely daylight out. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. With Maggie taking the night watch Hal had Matt sleeping in his tent. He could tell by the look on his little brother's face Matt was concerned. Okay, this wasn't good.

"Come on Matt, lets see what's going on."

They stepped outside and Matt gasped seeing all the Beamers flying around overhead. Where had they come from? He ducked behind one of the vehicles as a Beamer released something. There was a loud crash as the object implanted in the ground behind the last of the trucks.

"Matt, get out of here! They're trapping us inside this barrier!"

Matt stood up and ran for the open field away from the vehicles. He turned around hearing footsteps behind him. He saw Lyle running up behind him. He saw one of those objects falling toward them. Before he could yell out a warning the object implanted in the ground stretching out it's electric barrier vaporizing Lyle into dust. He was now completely cut off from the rest of the Second Mass.

"Dad!"

"Matt, RUN!"

Tom watched Matt turn around and run toward the distance trees. He didn't care what happened to him as long as Matt got away. He wasn't going to fail his youngest son as he had failed his two oldest. Tom looked around looking for Anne and Alexis. She might not be his, but he still worried about her. He spotted Anne on the other side of a new barrier and Alexis standing inside his enclosed area starring up at an approaching Mech.

"Alexis, run!"

"It won't hurt me."

"You need to find a way to get out of here!"

"I'm right where I'm meant to be Tom Mason!"

"Alexis, listen to Tom!"

"No, Mother, it's time I went home. We all don't have to die here."

"Alexis!"

"Goodbye, Mother, I love you." Alexis turned around and started walking toward the waiting Mech.

Tom took a deep breath as he grabbed for Alexis. Anne had all ready lost Sammy to the Espheni. She couldn't lose Alexis to them as well. He expected a struggle, but he was unprepared for what he got. Her head spun around and her eyes narrowed as she looked at his hand. The moment her eyes met his he was physically thrown backwards away from the six year old.

"I'm no longer your concern. I don't need nor do I want your help." Alexis turned back around and continued toward the Mech.

Tom landed hard on his back. The force of the landing knocked the wind out of him. He could barely breath much less sit up. He could hear Anne screaming for him and Alexis. She ignored Anne as he tried to respond. He got nothing more than a whisper out before he blacked out not knowing where Ben or Hal was or if they were all right.

Sophia walked the barrier line of their prison camp. It had been four months since the Second Mass were split apart once again. She didn't know where everyone was located. What she did know was Matt and Alexis were the only two not captured thus far. Alexis hadn't been seen since she just walked to a waiting Mech and vanished. She hoped Matt was all right where ever he was.

"Sophia...is that you?"

Sophia turned around hearing a voice she thought she'd never hear again. "Colonel Weaver..."

"Oh my God, it is you. Have you seem Jeanie?"

"No, you're the first person from the Second Mass I've come across. Have you found anyone?"

"I ran across Tom yesterday."

"How's he doing?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

Sophia smiled hearing Tom Mason's voice behind her. She turned around and without a second thought wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to see you, Mr. Mason. Have you found anyone else?"

"Hal, Tector, Pope, and now you two. I have no idea where Ben, Anne, or Matt are."

"We'll find them once we get out of this cage." The sound of an approaching Mech caught her attention. Since the captivity began she had seen very few Mechs. What she had seen the most of we're Skitters. "Well, this doesn't sound good."

"Come on, Tom..."

"And go where, Dan? There's no where left to hide."

"Well, you can't stay here in the pen either. Lets go..."

"You go, Dan. Find Jeanie...don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will," Dan said grabbing Tom to pull him out of the way when a Skitter suddenly appeared grabbing him and pulling him away.

Time slowed for Sophia, and she watched the Mech raise it's gun. It didn't take a genius to know the Espheni hated Tom. But she didn't think they hated him enough to kill him. The Mech aiming it's gun told a different story. They were about to kill him unless she did something. He had a family and they needed him.

"NO..." Sophia held up her right hand and stepped in front of Tom right as the Mech fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: In honor of Falling Skies Fourth Season starting tonight I'm give you the next chapter of Games We Play. I hope you enjoy and would be so kind as to review. And to my current reviewers thank you.**

Chapter Seven: Breakout

Sophia's mouth dropped open in shock. She knew she should be dead. Instead she watched as each Mech bullet slowed to a stop in front of her then as a group fall harmlessly to the ground. She felt Tom's hand suddenly grab her shoulder and spin her around.

Tom couldn't believe what he just saw. He knew how much the Espheni hated him. He was actually surprised they had kept him alive these last four months. But he knew it was only a matter of time before they would take him out. He never expected anyone especially Sophia to step in front of him when the day came. He looked for bullet wounds but also kept an eye on the Mech still standing near by.

"You should be dead. How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know. All I thought about was trying to save your life for your boys."

"And what about your life, Sophia?"

"I'm not as important as you are."

"After that little truck, I would beg to differ. Come on, I need to get you out of here before that Mech decides to start firing again."

I don't think we'll have time, Mr. Mason." Sophia looked around at the approaching Skitters.

Tom turned around watching the advancing Skitters. Sophia had tipped her hand and now the Espheni wanted her. He could tell by the way they moved slowly that they must be under orders not to hurt her. The problem was they would hurt or kill him to get to her and with no weapons that would be an easy task for them.

"I'm not letting them take you."

"You won't have a choice. They'll kill you, Mr. Mason."

"What did I tell you last week about the Mr. Mason bit?"

Sophia smiled slightly and nodded her head even though Tom couldn't see it. "I don't think now is a good time for a lecture, Tom."

"That's better," Tom said as another Skitter and a harnessed girl approached them.

"You will not be able to protect her, Tom Mason. She will be coming with us."

"No, she won't."

"Tom, please...I don't want them hurting you. Think about your boys."

"That is all I think about."

"Then let me go," Sophia said taking a step away from Tom.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe...I'll go with you. Just don't hurt him or anyone else."

The girl smiled and extended her hand. "Come with us and they will be spared."

"It's a lie, Sophia. They'll kill us the moment you're gone."

"And if I don't go with them they'll kill you now. You have to protect the Second Mass, Tom."

Sophia moved around the older man and stepped up beside the girl. She didn't resist as a Skitter wrapped it's arms around her pinning her arms and hands at her sides. She looked from the girl to the Mech to Tom. The slight smile from the girl sent chills down Sophia's back. He was right after all. They were going to just kill them now that they had her.

"No, you said you'd spare them if I came with you."

"And they are being spared. Tom Mason on the other hand is not."

"No..."

Sophia struggled against the strength of the Skitter holding her. All the while her eyes never left Tom as she watched him stand there starring up at the Mech. His expression said it all...'kill me, but you'll never kill our spirit.' The Mech opened fired unloading several rounds at it's target. But Tom didn't flinch nor did he hit the ground. The billets all passed through him then harmlessly hit the ground.

Sophia couldn't believe what she just saw. The bullets went through Tom, but not one of them actually hurt him. As she stood there being held, she felt a sudden surge of energy course through her. It was strong and pulsed with life inside her. She tore her eyes away from Tom and glared up at the Mech. The Mech lowered it's gun and without warning went flying backwards into one of the barrier supports.

Sparks flew into the air as the barrier shorted out. Skitters began coming out in force to coral the humans brave enough to attempt to escape. Sophia began breathing hard from the exertion, but wouldn't let go of the pulsing energy inside of her. In a matter of seconds each Skitter screamed in pain before hitting the ground no longer moving. The harnessed girl slowly backed away from Sophia, but she soon joined the Skitters on the ground. Sophia took a shaky step backwards as she glanced up at the Espheni ship circling the compound.

It would release Beamers soon to reestablish the barrier. She felt the energy inside of her slowing, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she passed out. She had to give these people time. She thought about every human inside the compound connecting with each one. She slammed her eyes shut hearing the whine of the approaching Beamers. Sophia smiled as she herself hit the ground in utter exhaustion giving in to the darkness clawing at her.

"Sophia!"

Tom didn't think twice as he ran up to the young woman and pulled her into his arms. He placed his fingers on her neck feeling a weak pulse but a pulse nonetheless. He had no idea what she was doing or how she was doing it, but it appeared to be in vain. The Beamers were quickly reestablishing the barrier to the compound. He took a deep breath and the next second felt light as a feather. He glanced down and noticed a thousand sparking lights enveloping him.

What the hell was going on? A quick glance around told him he wasn't the only one with these strange lights around them. They enveloped every single human he could see. He glanced down and gasped seeing Sophia was the only one not enveloped in these strange lights. Whatever she had done she didn't plan to go along. Tom shook his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around her still body.

He wasn't about to leave her behind. He closed his eyes as the lights around him blinded him. He took a deep breath seconds later smelling fresh air and feeling a cool breeze touch his skin. His eyes snapped open to find they were no longer inside the prison compound. They appeared to be in a meadow. He looked down relieved to see Sophia still wrapped up in his arms.

"Dad..."

"Hal, are you all right?"

"Yeah, but where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Tom, what the hell just happened?"

"I don't know Dan, " Tom said as Dan, Hal, Pope, and Tector approached him. "But I think she did it."

"How?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. What I do know is we have to move before the Espheni find us. And I need to find Anne, Ben, and Matt."

"What about Alexis, Dad?"

"Alexis doesn't want anything to do with us, Hal."

"Well, we need a way to carry Sophia. I'm not leaving her behind."

"Colonel, I don't want to leave her behind either, but she's dead weight right now."

"Yeah, and this dead weight just broke you out of prison, Pope. She could have left you there to rot."

"True...All right, me, Tector, and Hal will make a makeshift stretcher to carry her on. But I'm telling you she's going to slow us down."

"I'm done arguing with you, Pope."

"Yes, sir...Come on let's go."

"Which direction do you think we should go, Dan?"

Tom gently pushed Sophia's dark brown hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, but he hoped she was all right. What she did took a lot out of her, and by the expression on her face she didn't know how she was doing it. That told him this was a new development for the young woman. But where had the ability come from and why was it manifesting itself now? And the biggest question of all how long would it last?

"Anywhere is better than here, Tom. You've got your family to find and I've got to find Jeanie."

"We'll find them all together as a family."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Searching for Family

Kelkinash starred at his screen narrowing his eyes as the humans disappeared from the compound. He turned his head looking at Alexis as she came to a stop by his side. The Endelians always show their hand sooner or later. Why use a native of the species to empower was beyond him. They never lasted more than a year before the power destroys them giving the Espheni free rein.

"The Endelians have given us our target I see."

"Yes, my Child, but she is human. She will be no match to you."

"I knew there was something different about her when I first met her."

"When was that, Alexis?"

"I met her over four months ago, Father. Why do you ask?"

"Because the Endelians are hiding themselves this time. In the past, they show themselves to the natives before showing their champion."

"It doesn't matter, Father. We will crush them all."

"Yes, we will, my Daughter."

"Deni help Anthony get this gear packed up. I want to be ready to move in twenty."

"Yeah, all right Anne," Deni said shaking her head as she walked away.

In these last four months, Anne began ignoring the looks she received from everyone. She didn't care that they thought she was pushing too hard. All that mattered was finding Lexi. She had seen Lexi throw Tom backwards, and to this day she still didn't know how she had done it. Just like she didn't know how Lexi had healed Lourdes before she changed.

The only thing that made sense was the Espheni did something to her. Lexi wouldn't do what she did under her own free will. Anne thought about Tom, Ben, Hal, and Matt. She worried about them being somewhere safe. She missed them all very much. She hoped to find them along with Lexi.

"Anne, we're all packed up."

Anne looked up from her own pack and nodded her head. "Thanks, Anthony."

"Sure thing, Anne. Hey, how are you doing?"

"How do you think I feel, Anthony? My daughter is out there somewhere."

"Anne, I don't mean to state the obvious, but we all know Lexi is with the Espheni."

"Yes, but I don't think she did so willingly."

"The way she threw Tom away from her...I think she did."

"No, I refuse to believe that."

"Anne, I know she's your daughter, but..."

"No, buts Anthony, I will find her."

Anthony took a deep breath as he watched Anne walk away. He and Deni had been by her side since the separation. But this wasn't Anne talking. It was the grief, and it was a side he was very familiar with. He had attended several funerals of fallen brothers before the invasion. The grief stricken families would stay with him long after the funeral was finished.

This is what Anne was going through. The grief of losing everyone was slowly eating her alive. He didn't know how much more she could push them or herself before she broke. He hoped they found someone before that time came.

Matt starred through the trees watching the Skitters from his hiding spot. The last four months he'd watch them track him, but no matter where he went the Skitters never looked up. There were several times the Skitters were right on top of him, but they never found him. He considered himself lucky, but like everything else he knew his luck would eventually run out.

He had made himself a spear out of the trees and rocks around him. It took him a while to get the hang of it. But with so many Skitters in the are looking for him he couldn't use his gun to kill his food. Besides he needed to save the bullets for the Skitters. He was glad for the few camping trips he and his family took back when they were all happy. It allowed him to learn how to build a fire, and with the cold nights a fire was essential.

He only kept the fire long enough to cook his food and warm his clothes before he put it out. If he was going to be able to sleep through the night in the safety of the trees, he couldn't leave it burning drawing the Skitters to him. This had become his routine day in and day out and it was one he was becoming very good at. His skills as a hunter continued to improve and he got stronger everyday. It was kill or be killed now and he didn't have anyone to fall back on for help.

This morning didn't appear to be any different than any other morning. Matt waited patiently for the Skitters below him to move on. He was determined to find someone in his family today. Once he was alone, he climbed down from his tree and moved deeper into the forest. He had also taught himself how to make snares. With any luck he'll have a rabbit waiting on him to skin.

When he first began skinning rabbits himself it made him sick. And it took practice to get everything cleaned as well as all the organs he didn't want to eat out of the body. It was an eye opening experience to say the least. Now, he was a pro at skinning and cooking rabbits. He approached his snare and smiled seeing a plump rabbit attached. At least he would be eating well, and he hoped the rest of his family would be eating well too. Hearing a twig snap, Matt froze.

"Did you catch that all by yourself?"

He slowly glanced over his shoulder expecting to see a harnessed girl. Instead he saw a normal girl with a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, I did. Where did you come from? There's Skitters all over this area."

"I know I saw them. I was careful and waited for them to pass before I followed you."

"You followed me? Man you're quiet."

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm the quietest of our group. My name is Olivia. What's your name?"

"I'm Matt. You said you have a group out here? I've been I'm this forest for months and haven't encountered anyone."

"Yeah, we hide a lot. We don't have a lot of weapons to defend ourselves against the Skitters."

"You must have gotten real good to be left alone."

Olivia looked closely at Matt reading his body language. "No, Matt, we aren't Skitter collaborators. I hate them. They killed my dad and destroyed my home."

"They killed my mom and separated me from my dad and brothers. I hope I find them soon."

"Well, in the mean time you can stay with us. I know my mom won't mind. It's too dangerous being on your own."

"Okay, I'll check it out."

Ben looked around the camp. When they all became separated four months ago he had Maggie and Lourdes with him. Along the way they picked up more people. He could still hear the Skitter talk inside his head, but it had changed. He didn't know what was going on, but his gut told him it wasn't good. He'd tried reaching out to Deni, but he could only assume she was too far away to hear him.

"Ben, we need to break camp soon and keep moving."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew what direction Dad and Hal were taken in."

"I know you do. I do too, but as long as we keep moving we'll eventually find them all."

"I still don't get what came over Lexi."

"I don't know, Ben. These last few years have taught me to never underestimate the Espheni."

"Do you think she was like that from the beginning, Maggie?"

"I hope not, but the way she threw your dad backwards suggests otherwise."

"Anne must be beside herself with worry."

"I can only imagine. We need to get going. Intel reported another camp about a day hike from here."

"All right, lets get going. They might have some information on Dad, Hal, or Matt."

It was a relatively quiet hike. They got close to some Skitters and Mechs but never had to engage them. All during the walk Ben's thoughts went to his dad, Hal, and Matt. How were they holding up. He knew Hal and his dad had been captured by the Skitters. But he didn't know anything about Matt.

When the barrier went up he was completely separated from everyone. Was he safe? Was he getting enough to eat and drink? These questions constantly plagued Ben. Since his dad had taken on more responsibility with the Second Mass, he felt more responsible for Matt. Now he understood what his dad went through when he worried about him and his brothers.

They reached the camp and quietly watched them. There looked to be about fifty to one hundred people in the group. He was amazed to see a group this size still untouched by the Espheni. He could see kids running, laughing, and playing like there wasn't a war going on around them. How had they escaped the Espheni?

"Ben, I think I see Matt."

"What? Where?"

"Ten o'clock...It looks like he's talking to a girl."

"We need to get closer and find out."

"Lets go this way...the trees will keep us hidden so we can get closer."

"Lead the way," Ben said keeping his eyes on the boy.

They walked around staying in the tree line inching closer to the two kids. Once they were close enough, Ben felt his heart beat faster in his chest. It was Matt. He was sure of it. He'd know his little brother anywhere.

"Maggie, it's him."

Maggie smiled and nodded her head. "I know. I recognize him. He looks good for being on his own for four months. Now how do we get his attention without scaring these people half to death?"

"I got this," Ben said bringing his hands to his mouth. A second later he was letting out a soft bird call. It was a signal he and Matt used when they were younger. He hoped Matt would remember it.

"What is that? It sounds like a bird, but I don't recognize it."

Matt listened frowning slightly. It sounded familiar to him, but he hadn't heard it in a long time. It was a signal between him and...Ben. "It's all right, Olivia. It's my brother Ben. He's telling me he's around. I think he doesn't want to scare anyone."

"Oh, if you're sure it's your brother?" Olivia sighed with relief seeing Matt nod his head. "Then I'll go get my Mom. She'll want to meet him and whom ever is with him."

"Okay...Ben, where are you! It's all right to come out!"

Ben smiled at Maggie as he slowly stood up so Matt could see him. He saw Matt's big smile and walked toward him. It only took two steps and he had his arms wrapped around Matt's body. He could feel some muscle in Matt's shoulders and back. What had his little brother been doing while he was away from everyone?

"You've gotten stronger, buddy."

"That's what happens if you have to climb trees for four months."

"You climbed trees, Matt?"

"Yup, that's the only safe place to sleep at night, Maggie. For whatever reason, the Skitters never looked up."

"So what is this, Matt?" Maggie looked around at the group of people slowly starting to gather.

"It's just a group of people who hide from the Skitters. They move their camp every few days. They don't want to stay in the same place for too long for fear that one day the Skitters will attack. They hunt and fish to feed everyone."

"How did you find them?" Ben noticed the growing group as well and couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Actually, Olivia found me this morning."

"Have you heard from Dad or Hal?"

"No, but I haven't heard much of anything out here."

"Well, that's going to change. We're going to start looking for him and Hal. It's time we put this family back together."

"I agree," Matt said as Olivia and a woman walked toward them.

"Hello, I'm Melissa and this is my daughter Olivia. And you are?"

"This is Maggie, and I'm Ben Mason. This is my brother Matt. Thank you for taking him in this morning."

"It was our pleasure. We take in anyone who needs a place to hide from the aliens."

"Yeah, I can see that. You need to be careful with a group this big. It won't be long before the Skitters find you."

"We'll be careful, Ben. Now why don't you and Matt..."

"Ben..! Matt..!"

Matt spun around hearing the woman's voice. His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head. It couldn't be. But it sounded just like what he remembered. How could it be possible? He and Ben saw the dead body on the picnic table...Dad said she was dead.

"Mom..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Past Memories

Tom glanced back at Sophia. She had not stirred since breaking them out of the compound the day before. Although he wasn't helping carry her, Pope still complained about bringing her along. Pope could complain until he was blue in the face for all Tom cared. He wasn't going to leave her behind.

"We should stop for the night, Tom."

Tom nodded at Dan finding a good spot to set the make shift stretcher down. They needed water, but Sophia really needed water. He stood up stretching his tired body once she was secure. He looked at Hal as he approached. He looked tired like the rest of them, but at least they were all together and alive.

"I think this will be a good spot to rest. It sounds like a river is close by."

"Yeah, I agree, Dad. I'm worried about Sophia. And how did she do that back there?"

"I don't know, but it's a question I'd like answered. First things first, we need to drink some water then catch something to eat."

"Sounds good..."

"Tom, Hal..."

Tom stepped around Hal and gasped. There were a few bright lit beings that appeared to be the size of the Espheni Overlords beginning to surround Sophia and the rest of the group. Tom slowly moved toward Sophia. They had no weapons, but he felt compelled to protect her as best as he could.

"Fear not, Tom Mason. We mean the girl no harm. We only want to help her and your people."

"What are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I am Chakela. I like my sisters were once apart of the Espheni race. Now we call ourselves the Endelians. We like our brothers the Tochatons have reached a higher plane of existence, but our brothers became corrupted by the increased power. We disagree with our brothers who seek to conquer other worlds. And as to my knowing your name...you are well known to the Espheni, Tom Mason."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but an Espheni is an Espheni in my book."

"Tom..."

"It is all right, Colonel Weaver. Tom Mason only sees me as an enemy. I understand your concern, since all you have seen of us is death and destruction. If I were in your position, I would not trust me either. But I assure you my sisters and I truly mean you no harm. We only wish to help in your struggle against our brothers and their Overlord soldiers." Chakela looked from the older human to Tom Mason.

"Help us how?" Tom inched himself a bit closer to Sophia's still body.

"First, by reviving this child. She has used too much of her life force rescuing you from our brothers," Chakela said watching the younger human's movements. He is concerned for her as he should be. Chakela smiled slightly in approval.

"What do you mean?"

"Our brothers have always created a child born from a female living on the current planet being conquered. We have done something similar except we choose someone to be our champion. We unlock what is inside them and let their inner strength take over. The children never last on either side. This has been going on for many hundreds of thousands of your years. This time I fear it will be different."

"You didn't do anything to Sophia did you?"

"No, what she has done is because of our brother's child."

"Alexis..."

"Yes, as she grows in power so will Sophia."

"Why her?"

"It is all because of you, Tom Mason."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Our brother chose your mate out of all the remaining humans on the planet why?"

"Because I'm a threat and as long as Anne and I are together the Tochatons can keep track of me. But we aren't together now."

"But you will be."

"That still doesn't explain what Sophia can do."

"You still do not see?"

"See what?"

"That she is apart of you."

"What...how is that possible, Mason?"

"Shut up, Pope! I still don't understand. I only have three children. I thought I had four with Alexis..."

"But you do have four children, Tom Mason. She is the child our brothers are after because she is apart of you, and it is your family Tom Mason that will bring an end to this conflict. Your connection to Alexis has unlocked Sophia's power. She is the key to humanity's victory over the Espheni. She may not appear so, but I sense a great potential in your daughter, Tom Mason. Her power is limitless and with training she could become more powerful than Alexis."

Tom looked over his shoulder at Sophia. Could it be true? Rebecca did vanish for a year back in college. But did she vanish to have a baby? A baby that he never knew anything about. He had no way to find out now since Rebecca was dead.

The other problem he had was the Espheni were very good at lying. This could be a ploy to earn their trust only to turn on them in the end. And he had no way of knowing if this Endelian would actually be helping Sophia. She could in fact steal her power or worse kill her while she was in her weakened state. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Sophia got hurt worse because of him.

"No, I won't let you hurt her."

"You do not trust me."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, but if we do not intervene she will die. If she dies, then so does your people's last hope of survival. The choice is yours to make."

"Dan..."

Dan slowly moved around the glowing Fishhead. "Tom, I don't know. I don't know... Could it be true?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Dan. There was a year I lost touch with Rebecca, but she never talked about it. I can't let them hurt her...," he said under his breath.

"I know Tom, but what if it...she is telling the truth? What if doing nothing kills Sophia? Can we allow that to happen?"

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

"Dad, is she my sister?"

"I don't know, Hal."

"What do you mean you don't know, Mason?"

"Pope, I wouldn't piss him off right now." Tector grabbed a hold of Pope's arm only to have it shrugged off.

"Don't tell me what to do, Tector."

Tom walked up to Sophia and brushed her bangs out of her face. This young woman's life literally was in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Chakela sighing. What choice did he have really? They were surrounded with no escape to speak of. If these enlightened beings wanted to kill them they could have done it all ready...why were they waiting?

"All right, if you can help her then please help her."

"Once she is revived, we will move you to a safe location closer to some of your family. You will still have to travel to reach them, but you will be much closer."

"Why can't you just drop us off close enough where we don't have to walk?"

"Pope..."

Chakela glanced over her shoulder at the annoying human. "We could, but what would happen? Your family would shoot you not realizing they were killing their family. No, arriving on foot would be safer for all of you. And we will guarantee your safety to your loved ones. No harm will come to anyone."

Chakela turned back around and stepped up beside Tom Mason and Sophia. It was easy for her to understand his misgivings about this child. He did not have the ability to look inside a being and know who they are and who their parents are by seeing into both their soul and their DNA make-up. This child did not know her biological parents, but with time she would. She nodded to her sisters and together they began to heal and restore what Sophia used of her life force.

Tom watched Chakela and her sisters do their work until their bodies became so bright he had to shield his eyes. He sat down beside her wanting to keep a close watch on her. When Sophia began to wake up he released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled seeing her open her bright brown eyes. She returned the smile only to glance up a second later and gasp. He knew immediately what she was thinking, and he placed his hand on her arm as he shook his head.

"Sophia, it's all right. They helped save you."

"Save me...what do you mean?"

"You were dying and they revived you."

"So they say," Sophia said glancing from Tom to the glowing Fishhead behind him.

Chakela watched them with a slight smile on her face. She was clearly her father's daughter. But like Tom Mason Sophia would not believe she was his child without proof. Perhaps if she planted the seed in her then they both would see. If she did more than that they would think it was a trick or a lie. The first memory of her biological mother should be enough.

"You barely had a pulse, Sophia. I'm not a doctor, but even I know that wasn't good. You just rest and we'll be out of here in no time..."

"Tom is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just glad you're awake." Tom squeezed Sophia's arm before standing up. "Thank you for helping her."

"You are welcome, Professor Mason. And now it is time to help you understand," Chakela said kneeling down closer.

"Understand what...what do you want?"

"What I want is peace for all the planets our brothers have attacked and enslaved. But for you I wish for an understanding as to why you were given away."

"What... How did you know I was adopted?"

Tom turned around hearing the words adopted come from Sophia's mouth. She was adopted? The news shocked and excited him. But how would Chakela know that? With the alien so close, he didn't feel comfortable enough leaving Sophia's side yet.

"I know many things about you, but it is time you knew about yourself. And the only way you will believe what you see is if you unlock your memories yourself."

"How?"

"By tapping into your inner strength to unlock your earliest memories. Think of your mother, and you will see her for the first time."

"Wait a minute isn't that what caused her to almost die?"

"She will not be using nearly as much as she used in the compound."

Sophia still didn't trust the Fishhead, but she would try if it meant seeing her mother. She had found out about her adoption a year before the invasion. She asked her adoptive parents all kinds of questions, but they didn't have any answers for her. It had been a closed adoption, so even though she was over eighteen she couldn't find out anything. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes searching for the pulsing energy she had felt before. Once she found it, she did as she was told and thought about her mother.

In a matter of minutes, she was seeing flashes of memories. They were blurry at first, but she soon cleared them up. She was looking up at a teary eyed young woman. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Sophia could tell she was very upset. It appeared this woman didn't want to let go of her baby.

_"Rebecca, it's time to say goodbye."_

_"Don't make me do this, Dad."_

_"Rebecca, you are just a child yourself. You shouldn't be strapped down with a baby. Your mother and I are only doing what's best for you."_

_"And keeping mine and Tom's baby is what's best for me. I am legally an adult. You can't make me do this."_

_"Tom Mason isn't good for you, Becca. How is a history teacher going to support you? Now say goodbye and give her to me."_

_"No, I'm not going to let you take her. I'm going to keep her."_

_"You do that and you'll be on your own. I will stop paying for college."_

_"You would throw your daughter and granddaughter out in the street? Why do you hate Tom so much?"_

_"He isn't right for you, and as long as you live under my roof you will do as I say. I don't care if your legally an adult or not. Now give me that baby and lets be done with this."_

_"I love you my precious little girl. I'm sorry you'll never know me or your father. But I will tell him about you."_

_"No, you won't."_

_"You might be taking my daughter from me, but you can't keep me from telling Tom about his daughter."_

_"Yes, I can and I will. I'm taking you to see Dr. Thomas once you're able to walk around."_

_"You're taking me to a hypnotherapist? You're going to brainwash me? So what you're going to make me forget my baby and what Tom too?"_

_"If only I could. Dr. Thomas said he'll only be able to wipe away this last year. Now give her to me before I take her from you."_

_"I hate you!"_

Sophia's eyes snapped open as tears slid down her face. Tom's concerned face filled her vision. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She had wondered who her family was,and now she knew at least who her father was. She held on for all she was worth glancing up at Hal seeing the same concern etched across his face. As upset as she was, she was relieved to know she had a father and brothers. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Sophia, are you all right? What did you see?"

"I saw mom being forced to give me up." Sophia sat back so she could look Tom...Dad in the face. "She was going to tell you about me, but her father prevented it. He said he was going to take her to see a Dr. Thomas."

"You saw all of that?"

"Yes, I saw all of it. Well, everything up until the point I was taken away from Rebecca."

"And you didn't influence her?" Tom looked over his shoulder at Chakela.

"No, I can only see who her parents are. I am not able to project false images and memories even if I wanted to. The Espheni have a device capable of doing that."

"Yes, I know. It's been used on me once." Tom dropped his head and sighed. He wanted to believe, but it was so hard to do so. They had to get away from Chakela and her sisters before he would begin to believe any of this. "You said once Sophia was better you'd get us away from here. Are you still willing to do that?"

"Yes, and then we will leave you to be with your family."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunion

Ben instinctively pushed Matt behind him. He wasn't about to leave his little brother unprotected. He waited for the woman who called out to them to come out into the open. It sounded like Mom, but it couldn't be. He knew she was dead.

"Ben, Matt, it is you..."

"Who are you? You can't be our mother. She was killed by the Espheni."

"It's me, Ben. I know you think I'm an imposter. But I'm real, and I'm alive."

"How is that possible?"

"Please...please lower your guns," Melissa said wrapping her arms around Olivia.

"Not until she...who ever she is starts telling the truth," Ben said keeping his gun focused on the imposter.

Rebecca slowly raised her hands. This war had clearly changed her boys. She didn't see her little boys anymore. She saw young men strong and very capable of taking care of themselves now. She looked behind Ben and his friends. Where was Tom and Hal?

"Ben where is Tom and Hal?"

"My family isn't on the talking table. Who are you?!"

"I'm Rebecca Mason. I'm your mother."

"Prove it...convince me what I saw on the picnic table wasn't you."

"I can't, Ben. I can tell you what happened to me, but whether you believe me or not is entirely up to you."

"Then tell us the story."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "Not until you put the gun down, Ben. These people don't have any weapons and neither do I. We can't hurt you."

"Fine," Ben said nodding to Maggie and the others before lowering his own gun. "I'm listening."

"It all started the day I went looking for food with Michael. We had collected a great deal. To be honest I was surprised by what we found. And even more surprised we hadn't been spotted. But that quickly changed when the second wave hit. Michael left me literally holding the bag and ran away."

"We know that all ready. Michael Harris was with us a few years ago. Dad said he punched him for leaving you like a coward."

Ben looked down at Matt who had walked around him during the woman's story. He now was standing right beside him. "Matt, it's not her."

"We don't know that yet, Ben."

"It's an Espheni trick. It has to be. There's no other explanation for it."

"Let her finish her story, Ben. Then you can decide." Maggie looked from the woman to Ben and smiled. These boys had lost so much all ready she hoped it wasn't a trick. If it was it was truly a sick one.

"All right, I'll hear the rest of the story."

"After Michael left me, the multi-armed creatures found me. I expected them to just kill me. They were about to when one of the ships landed, and this giant creature with the head of a fish stepped out. He said something to them that I didn't hear. They grabbed me and hauled me to my feet, but the process knocked a shoe off my foot. They took me inside the ship and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in this cocoon type thing."

"What happened after that?"

"After that the girl let me go."

"Girl...Karen?"

"I don't know her name, Ben. All I know is she told me it was time I returned to the land of the living."

"What?"

"She said the child was here and I didn't need to be kept away from Tom anymore."

"That doesn't make sense. There's no way the Espheni knew then about Alexis." Ben shook his head. This was all a lie.

"Who's Alexis?"

"She's our..."

"Ben!"

Ben turned around surprised to hear Deni's voice. He smiled as she, Anthony, and Anne slowly walked up to us. This was part of the missing Second Mass. Now they had to find Hal and Dad for the family to be whole again.

"It's good to see you guys again."

"You too, Benji. What's going on?"

"We're listening to her lies," Ben said nodding over his shoulder. "And would you please stop calling me that."

"Ben, I'm not lying." Rebecca took a step forward seeing the new soldiers walking toward them.

Anne looked past Ben at the woman moving toward them. She looked familiar to her. Anne frowned trying to remember where she had seen her before. It was right there in her minds's eye she just had to grab it. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered where she had seen her.

"What ever she's told you Ben, is true."

"How do you know that, Anne?"

"Because I saw her on Karen's ship. She had her in the same kind of cocoon thing that me and Lexi were in. Karen told me she was Tom's wife. She said her former master planned to keep her alive long enough until Lexi was born, then he was going to kill her in front of Tom. But Tom killed him first and for whatever reason she couldn't kill her anymore than she could kill me. It's because of Karen that we're both still alive."

"How do you know it's not a trick? Dad found Mom and brought her back to the house. I saw her." Ben shook his head in denial. He wasn't going to be tricked.

"I don't, Ben. All I know is what Karen bragged about. I said the same thing when Karen first told me she was Tom's wife. She said her former master's master created a duplicate in order to trick Tom into believing Rebecca was dead. They didn't want to take the chance that Lexi wouldn't be born. They wanted to make sure Tom and I got together so that I would conceive Lexi and not question how it happened."

"What are you talking about, Anne?" Maggie glanced over her shoulder.

"Tom isn't Lexi's father."

"So she's not our sister?" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, his Mom was alive and second now he didn't have a sister.

"No, Matt, Lexi isn't your sister. I thought she was, but I was wrong. That's why she's rapidly aging and has those strange abilities."

"Then how did it happen, Anne? And why, if Dad isn't Lexi's father, did it matter if the two of you were together or not?" Ben glanced over his shoulder as Anne walked up beside him.

"Because Ben, Tom was the only one I was attracted to after I lost my husband and son in the initial attack. In order for the Espheni mind game to work I couldn't be alone. It wouldn't make sense how I suddenly got pregnant. And I might not have stayed with the Second Mass."

Ben sighed as he looked at Anne. This still made absolutely no sense. In order for all of this to have taken place these Overlord masters had to be able to see the future. Who the hell were they dealing with now? "Okay, lets say for argument's sake it's all true. It still doesn't explain why Karen kept you both alive after Lexi was born."

"Doesn't it though, Ben." Lourdes stepped up to Anne giving her a big hug. "Karen might have switched sides, but she still had her free will. Her objective after capturing Anne and Lexi from Charleston was to kill Anne. But she didn't do that. She used Anne and Lexi to trick Tom into believing they were dead just like your mother."

"The night Karen died she let Rebecca go before taking me and Lexi to where you were." Anne smiled at Lourdes before moving around Ben to stand beside Rebecca.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Rebecca was still unconscious when Karen released her. I guess we'll never know now. But the one thing I do know Ben, is this is your mother."

Matt looked up at Ben. He could tell he was fighting with himself. He had never known Anne to lie to them before, so why would she start now? The slight nod from Ben was all the motivation he needed. He took off running wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's waist as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. It took a couple of years, but part of his birthday wish came true. And it was a wish he never expected any of it to come true.

"Mom, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Matt. I've missed all of you."

"At least we're back together. Now we just have to find Dad and Hal, then the whole family will be together again."

"That's right. For now lets eat and at first light we go look for your dad and Hal." Rebecca looked over her shoulder at Melissa getting a nod of approval.

"That won't be necessary."

Matt unwrapped himself from his mother's arms hearing the voice. "Dad, Hal, Colonel Weaver, you made it! How?"

Ben and Maggie spun around at the same time. Ben knew he was focused on Mom, but they shouldn't have been able to sneak up on them without him knowing it. A quick glance at Deni told him they had snuck up on her as well. He pushed the thought aside for the time being as he wrapped his arms tightly around his dad's neck.

Maggie practically jumped into Hal's arms. She thought she wasn't ever going to see him again. But here he stood alive and healthy. He returned her smile and kiss, but she could sense his eyes looking over her shoulder at Matt, Anne, and Rebecca. "Baby, it's her."

"It can't be," Hal said as hot tears sprang up into his eyes.

Sophia stepped up beside Hal and smiled. "It's her, Hal."

"How do you know, Sophia. You didn't see her the day we found her."

"I know Hal, but I can see her now."

"It's an Espheni trick to get to you, Sophia." Tom stepped in front of Sophia and set his jaw. He still had his doubts about her being his daughter, but he still wasn't about to let the Espheni have her.

"Dad...Tom, it's not a trick. She's human."

Tom glanced over his shoulder. "You know this how?"

"Because I can see inside of her."

"What?"

"I can't explain it, but I can see inside people now. And what I'm telling you is that's Mom."

Tom looked back at Matt and the woman beside him. "Rebecca..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Twelve Hours Before

Sophia kept glancing over her shoulder as she walked beside Hal and Tom...Dad. It still felt strange calling him Dad. She could tell he didn't feel comfortable with the title himself. She couldn't really blame him. She had no reason to lie, but he truly had no way to confirm her story. Even though the Endelens said they would stay out of sight, she felt their eyes watching her.

"Yes, I'm sure the glowing Fish Heads are following us to keep an eye on you."

"Leave her alone, Pope. I would be freaked out too," Hal said over his shoulder.

"Boy, if your old man wasn't..."

Hal quickly turned around facing Pope head on. "You'd what..."

"Hal, Pope, stop this needless bickering," Sophia said grabbing both Pope and Hal's arms as a gust of wind suddenly blew through out of nowhere.

Hal glanced up at the blue sky and rubbed his jaw. "Where did that come from?"

Sophia followed his gaze and sighed before letting go of both men. "I think it came from me."

Hal raised his eye brows in surprise. "You did that? Well, I'll be. Can you do it again?"

Sophia shook her head as she turned around and kept walking. "I don't know how I did it the first time. I was mad at both of you, and when I grabbed you the wind picked up."

"So get angry again," Pope said catching up to Hal and Sophia.

"No...It scares me, Pope. I could hurt someone."

Weaver turned around shaking his head as he glanced at Tom's clenched cheek. He could see the younger man wanted to jump in, but he was holding himself back. He understood Tom wanting to protect his kids, but he also knew kids had to learn on their own sometimes. "All right you three, get a move on. I don't want to be walking all night. Lets go!"

Tom nodded his head at Dan as they kept walking. He appreciated what Dan was trying to do. He slowed down to again walk beside Sophia. Hal had no doubt she was his sister. She had been able to describe Rebecca to a tee, and he knew she had never seen a picture of her before. For him it was harder to believe she was his daughter. It wasn't because he thought she was lying or trying to trick him. No, it was because he'd all ready lost one daughter and he was in no mood to lose another.

"You all right?"

"No, I wish I knew what was happening, and why it's happening to me?"

"What's happening is you're getting some bad ass powers." Pope smiled and shook his head. "And if they keep growing we just might have a fighting chance."

"Or I might just kill us all. This isn't fun, Pope. I don't want them to keep growing. I want them to go away."

/"They will never go away, Sophia. They have always been apart of you. They were dormant because up until now you never needed them. We will help you if you wish us to."/

Sophia glanced over her shoulder hearing Chakela's voice inside her head. The aliens did as they promised and moved them from where they had been. She told them they were about a twelve hour walk from the rest of the Second Mass. They also provided food for the hike although she had no idea where it'd come from. She looked at it with the mindset the closer to the Second Mass they got the farther away from everything else trying to kill them.

"What's she saying?" Tom had learned quickly Chakela and her sisters could speak telepathically right before she moved them. The fearful look told him Chakela was talking to Sophia.

Sophia glanced up at Tom and took a deep shuddering breath. "She said these abilities won't ever go away. She said they would help me if I wanted them to."

"It might not be a bad idea, Sophia."

Sophia's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would it be a good idea? These powers are dangerous."

"And that's exactly why it's a good idea. If you learn how to use them then you won't accidentally hurt someone."

Sophia glanced over her shoulder again as a shiver went down her spine. "Maybe but they scare me as much as the Espheni do."

"Where's that determination I've heard about?"

"Oh, it's still here, but I'm a bit unbalanced after recent events."

"I can understand that. We can stay close by if that will help. I'm sorry to say Pope was right but... "

Sophia nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. If these new powers can help us win this war I need to develop them into a stronger weapon."

"Yeah..." Tom hated admitting Pope was right, but the fact remained he was right. Not to mention Chakela said herself Sophia was the key.

"Okay, I'll talk to Chakela and see how she can help me."

Tom nodded his head and slowed his walk down as Chakela stepped out from the trees. Even though he had no weapon and he couldn't really do anything, he was going to keep an eye on Sophia. They continued to walk in the direction Chakela had guided them in for several more hours. They stopped for short breaks and with each one Tom saw a little more of the old Sophia come out. She was completely relaxed and at ease with Chakela by the time they reached the edge of a camp.

"Here is where we leave you, Tom Mason. You will find your family and be reunited. Take care of Sophia and the rest will fall into place. I will be only a thought away, Sophia. Call out to me and I will come, but know this I can not interfere. If I try the others will stop me. You must do this on your own."

"I understand. Thank you for all of your help."

"You are welcome, Child."

Sophia watched as Chakela's glow brightened until she dissolved into a million little sparkles of light. The sun was sitting low in the sky and it wouldn't be much longer before they were all in the dark. She glanced up hearing soft voices talking just over the next ridge. They were very close to everyone. She followed behind Colonel Weaver as they slowly approached the voices.

/"At least we're back together. Now we just have to find Dad and Hal, then the whole family will be together again."

"That's right. For now lets eat and at first light we go look for your dad and Hal." Rebecca looked over her shoulder at Melissa getting a nod of approval.

"That won't be necessary."

Matt unwrapped himself from his mother's arms hearing the voice. "Dad, Hal, Colonel Weaver, you made it! How?"

Ben and Maggie spun around at the same time. Ben knew he was focused on Mom, but they shouldn't have been able to sneak up on them without him knowing it. A quick glance at Deni told him they had snuck up on her as well. He pushed the thought aside for the time being as he wrapped his arms tightly around his dad's neck.

Maggie practically jumped into Hal's arms. She thought she wasn't ever going to see him again. But here he stood alive and healthy. He returned her smile and kiss, but she could sense his eyes looking over her shoulder at Matt, Anne, and Rebecca. "Baby, it's her."

"It can't be," Hal said as hot tears sprang up into his eyes.

Sophia stepped up beside Hal and smiled. "It's her, Hal."

"How do you know, Sophia. You didn't see her the day we found her."

"I know Hal, but I can see her now."

"It's an Espheni trick to get to you, Sophia." Tom stepped in front of Sophia and set his jaw. He still had his doubts about her being his daughter, but he still wasn't about to let the Espheni have her.

"Dad...Tom, it's not a trick. She's human."

Tom glanced over his shoulder. "You know this how?"

"Because I can see inside of her."

"What?"

"I can't explain it, but I can see inside people now. And what I'm telling you is that's Mom."

Tom looked back at Matt and the woman beside him. "Rebecca..."/

Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rebecca had been alive this whole time but a prisoner. He should have known...should have realized and gone after her. He glanced at Anne and was surprised to see a smile grace her face. He wasn't expecting her to be mad...he didn't know what he expected, but a smile wasn't the first reaction he thought of.

Rebecca watched wave after wave of emotion wash over Tom's face. She couldn't believe they were finally together again. It had been a little over three years, but here they were. She saw the young woman behind Tom smile and she couldn't help but return it even if her statement confused her. Why would she call her 'Mom?' As far as she was aware she had no daughter although she would have loved having a little girl to call her own.

"It's me, Tom. Who's the young woman behind you?"

Sophia stepped around Tom and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She knew he wanted to keep her safe, but it was time for her to meet her mother. She took a few steps closing the distance between them before she held out her hand. She watched her mother slowly extend her hand, and when it was inside her own she shook it firmly.

"My name was Sophia Carsen, but I recently found out my name actually is Sophia Mason. I'm your daughter."

Rebecca frowned as she shook the young woman's hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't have..."

Rebecca's words froze in her throat and her breath came out in short gasps as memories unlocked in her mind. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks while she pulled the young woman into a tight embrace. She remembered it all, but how did Sophia do it? She remembered those bright brown eyes staring up at her begging her not to let go.

"I remember you, my precious little girl. How did you unlock the memories Dr. Thomas locked away?"

Sophia shrugged her shoulders as her own tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know. I just wanted you to remember me."

Tom stepped up to Rebecca and Sophia placing a hand on their shoulders. "Rebecca, is it true?"

"It's true, Tom. That year I was gone I was having our daughter."

"But is..."

"Yes, Tom, Sophia is our daughter. I'm surprised you can't see it. She's a spitting image of you."

"Don't be too hard on him, Mom. He didn't want to be tricked again."

"Well, it appears we all have a lot of catching up to do."

"And you can do that during dinner," Melissa said stepping up beside Rebecca and her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reunited

Kelkinash frowned seeing the Mason family reunion. The human Karen had been too weak. Her free will had been their mistake. He had told his brothers they needed to stripe her of it, but they overrode him. Now it was too late to prevent Mason's child from being even more protected. Alexis's training would need to be accelerated if they stood a chance of crushing the rebellion.

Alexis rested peacefully in her stasis chamber. Her father had insisted she go inside it right before she aged again. Now each time she was in it she learned a little bit more about the Espheni's love and hope for a lasting peace with the humans. This is what she wanted more than anything. The rebellion was destroying that peace. It would be her job to crush the rebellion so the rest of humanity would thrive and prosper...

"Is she ready, Kelkinash?"

"She will be when the time comes, my brothers. She will defeat Mason's daughter."

"Good...the sooner the human scum is erased from this planet the better."

"I agree. This world is rich in resources for us."

Alexis forced her face to remain emotionless and her eyes closed. She realized if her father knew she was awake he wouldn't have had his conversation in front of her chamber. She was the link between the species, but her mission wasn't clearly as noble as she first thought. She had thought she was there to bring everyone together. Now she knew her father and the rest of the Espheni didn't want peace. They wanted the humans gone.

She needed a way to get back to her mother. She needed to apologize to Tom...Dad for the things she had done. She was lied to by the one person she trusted when she should have trusted her human family. She should have known better, and she should have listened to her mother. But it wasn't too late. She could still fix this mess and even help them be rid of the Espheni once and for all.

The Espheni may be apart of her, but she should be able to choose which part of them she wanted to be. What she had learned through her stasis chamber sessions the enlightened Espheni had seprtated themselves into two kinds of people. The Endelians were made up of all females while her father and all his brothers made up the Tochatons. She had been lead to believe the Endelians wanted to destroy the peace much like the human rebellion. But it now appeared to Alexis the opposite was true. And she refused to be lied to any longer.

She waited for her father and his brother to walk away before opening her eyes. When she sensed they were far enough away she quietly opened the stasis chamber and stepped out. She would find her mother, but she also had to keep her and everyone else safe as well. She closed her eyes searching for her link to the Tochatons. She smiled finding it easily then switched it off before searching for her mother. She found her surrounded by the rest of her family.

She opened her eyes feeling light as a feather. Lights danced around her and all the while she thought about her mother. As she vanished from the Espheni ship she saw her father approaching calling out to her. She no longer cared what he had to say to her. She might still be a child when it came to her age, but she wasn't going to be gullible any longer.

She reappeared in some nearby trees close to the gathered group. She smiled when her mother suddenly looked passed the group toward the trees she currently hid in. Even with her connection to the Espheni turned off her connection to her mother was stronger than ever. As she stood there contemplating how she would come out her mother resolved that problem for her.

"Alexis, I know you're there. Please come out."

She stepped out and visibly flinched seeing Tom...Dad step in front of Sophia and another woman who Matt, Ben, and Hal resembled. She knew he didn't trust her. She would have to regain that trust. He would protect his family with his life and Sophia was his daughter after all.

"I mean you no harm. I'm sorry for not listening to you, Mother. I thought I was doing what was good for all of humanity. But now I know I was wrong."

"And you expect us to simply believe you?"

"Dad, she's being sincere." Sophia laid her hand on her Dad's shoulder before stepping around him to face Alexis. She had seen the flinch and the sad eyes, but she also understood her Dad's need to protect her and her brothers from the Espheni. The problem was she didn't sense any danger from the child. Alexis might look like she was twenty-one, but Sophia knew she wasn't as old as she appeared.

Anne smiled at Sophia before turning her attention to Alexis. She couldn't believe they were finally together again. The rapid aging bothered her, but she was happy to see Lexi. She stepped forward until they were close enough together for her to pull Lexi into a big hug."

"I missed you, Lexi."

"I missed you as well, Mother. I know my last actions were wrong. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Lexi. All that matters now is you're here now where you belong."

Alexis smiled as she slowly moved around her mother to face Sophia and Tom Mason. "Sophia, I saw you as my enemy without understanding why. I was told you were going to prevent the peace between the Espheni and humanity. I know now I was the enemy, but I'm here to help."

Sophia smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds good to me, Alexis. I'll gladly take all the help I can get."

Tom glanced between Sophia and Alexis watching her closely. As much as he wanted to shut the young child out of his life, he realized he couldn't. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her she was still his little girl. But would she or Anne even want that from him? And how would Rebecca, Sophia, or the boys feel about that? His questions were quickly answered when Sophia nodded her head then Alexis stepped up to him wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled and returned the embrace. "What's that for, Alexis?"

Alexis took a step back and looked up into Tom's brown eyes. "It's my way of saying I'm sorry for throwing you away from me that day four months ago. You were simply trying to protect me like any good father would. You may not be my biological father, but you're the only one I know. Sophia thinks it's a good idea, but I wanted to ask you..."

"Wait a minute when did you and Sophia talk?"

"Just a second ago. We spoke to each other through our minds. We...rather I didn't want to upset anyone with my question."

"What question is that, Lexi? We'll get back to the telepathic conversation in a minute."

"If you would be willing to allow me to still call you Dad? I still see Hal, Ben, and Matt as my brothers and you as my Dad up until my momentary lap in judgement."

"I would be proud to call you my daughter, Lexi. But how do we know you won't change your mind again?"

"Because I know the Espheni's plan now. Four months ago, when I heard my father calling me I thought you were preventing the peace and brainwashing my mother. I didn't know then he was lying and using me. The Espheni don't want peace with us. They want us all dead, and they were going to use me to achieve that end goal."

"Can those Fishheads track you?" Dan glanced up at the blue sky expecting a flock of Beamers to appear at any minute.

Alexis turned around to face the older man addressing her. "No, Colonel Weaver, I have turned off my link to my father. I would have to be spotted by the enemy for him to know where I am. I didn't want to put anyone in danger by having the link active."

"That's good I guess."

"You're worried about your own daughter aren't you?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"I haven't, but I know where she would have been taken."

"Are we too late to save her?"

"I don't know, but I will do all I can."

"Thanks, Alexis."

Alexis smiled and nodded her head. She could sense several people still doubted her, but the ones who counted trusted her. And that at least for now was a start. She would worry about everyone else when she needed to.

Melissa wrapped her arms around Olivia's shoulders and smiled. "Dinner is waiting, and everyone is welcome."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Tom wrapped his arms around Alexis and Sophia. He glanced over his shoulder spotting Matt wrapped in Rebecca's arms. This was going to be defiantly an interesting dinner. They made their way through the trees and underbrush to an open field where several small fires burned.

Tom frowned as he looked around at the group. How was it these people stayed out of the Espheni target zone. It made no sense to him. He silently hoped they weren't walking into another trap.

Rebecca walked beside Tom, Alexis, and Sophia. Her life changed three and a half years ago when the aliens came, and now it's changed again. It would take time for her and Tom to reconnect with each other. It was thinking of him and their family that kept her going, but she couldn't be angry with him for moving on. He had no idea she was alive, but it's also what she would have wanted. She would have wanted him to be happy again.

"Well, it looks like we have that big family you always wanted to have, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled and nodded her head as the group entered the camp. "You have no idea, Tom."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..."

"Mommy!"

Tom's mouth dropped in surprise seeing two twin girls , who appeared to be around three years old, run up and wrap their tiny arms around Rebecca's waist. He looked from them to Sophia instantly seeing the similarities between them. There was no denying those two little girls were his daughters. He slowly let go of Sophia and Alexis, took a step toward the twins, and knelt down to their height.

Anne's eye brows raised in surprise seeing the two toddlers. Tom clearly had no idea about them. If he had she knew he would have stopped at nothing to get his wife and twin girls back from the Espheni. She knew this was a Mason family affair that she had no right being apart of. She stepped up to Alexis and gently pulled her away so they could talk alone. She was relieved when her daughter came with her without an argument.

A part of her still loved Tom, but she knew how much he loved his wife. And as sad as she was letting him go her whole world revolved around Lexi now. She needed to find out why Lexi was aging and how to stop it before it was too late. Her husband and Sammy might be gone but she would be damned if she was going to lose her daughter as well.

"Are you angry with me, Mother?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Lexi?"

"For asking Tom if he would still be my Dad?"

Anne smiled and kissed the top of Lexi's blond head. "No, Lexi, I'm not angry with you. I'm actually happy you still want Tom, Ben, Matt, and Hal to be apart of your lid and family."

"Don't forget Sophia and the twins. They're my sisters." Alexis cocked her her head and smiled at her Mother.

Anne nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Lexi, they are your sisters."

"Are you sad you lost Dad?"

"A part of me is, but I'm more happy for him than sad. I have you and I have his friendship. That's all I need."

"Then lets start over."

"That sounds good to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time for a Change

Kelkinash frowned standing in the spot Alexis stood moments before. He had attempted to locate her the moment she disappeared from the ship to no avail. He could not find her. It appeared to him she was blocking his connection to her. She might be young, but she was very smart.

"Where is she, Kelkinash?"

"I do not know, Sulcach. She has turned off her link to me. I believe she does not want to endanger the humans she is with."

"You believe she has chosen to ally with her mother?"

"I do, my brother. She may be only half human she does have a very strong will."

"Then we must consider her a lost cause and prepare accordingly. Our new guard will be enough to defeat the remaining humans still alive. Dispose of her and let us be done with the matter."

"As you wish, Sulcach."

Kelkinash bowed his head as his brother walked away. This was a new experience for him. None of the previous children ever chose the side of the resistance. He had fathered many of these children and never mourned their passing. They were created for a purpose and nothing more. So what made this child different?

He had no idea, but if he did not do as his brother mandated he would face the consequences. And Alexis would not survive. But in order to begin the process he must first find her. This would give him time to think and make sense of this new feeling of defiance he was experiencing. He did not wish to see this child die. And this realization confused him. Could their sisters be right? He had much to think about.

Tom sat across the table from Rebecca and the twins. He had learned their names were Cheyenne and Cassandra. They were shy and stuck to Rebecca's side like glue. She had explained she didn't know she was pregnant with them until after she was taken by the Espheni.

She told them how she the Espheni kept her unconscious after a Fishhead the other Fishheads called master looked at her. She said to her it felt like the aliens were looking into her soul. They then locked her away, but when she woke up she found a letter and a small device that lead her to the twins. She had missed two years of their life by the time she found them.

"Mommy, who dat?"

Rebecca looked up from the food she was cutting up for both girls and smiled. "That is your Daddy, and your brothers Hal, Ben, and Matt. And that is your sister Sophia."

"Oh," both girls said nodding their heads and smiling. "Hi, Dada," they replied at the same time.

Tom laughed as he nodded his head. "Hello, girls, I'm glad to finally meet you." Tom watched the girls smile up at him before digging into the food Rebecca placed in front of them.

"I'm sure you have a million questions, Tom."

"No, actually I don't. I'm just letting the knowledge that my wife is alive and that I have two more girls sink in. Especially since the doctors said you couldn't have any more kids after Matt."

"Believe me I didn't immediately trust the letter that said I had two twin girls waiting for me. My first thought was it was a trick, but then I thought about it. There was no reason for the aliens to keep me alive all this time when they were slowly killing us all off. So I followed the device to the girls's location. But what I found scared me."

"What did you find?"

"The girls were in the same kind of pod I had been in. They appeared to be fine just sleeping in the thing. But they were deep in the forest. There was nothing at all around them."

"How did you get them out?"

"I didn't. That's the funniest thing. When I stepped up to the pod it automatically opened on it's own. The girls woke up and instantly called me Mommy."

"But they had never met you before. How did they know who you were?"

"I asked them the same question. Tell Daddy what you guys told me that day."

"She told us," the girls said at the same time.

Tom frowned slightly. "She...who's she? I don't understand."

The twins shrugged their small shoulders. "She's been watching us since babies," Cheyenne said.

"This doesn't make sense. It would have to be an Espheni because they're the only ones who know the pod technology. But no Espheni would want to protect human babies."

"Maybe it wasn't an Espheni," Sophia said softly.

"Then who?"

"Chakela..."

"You think she would stick her neck out for humans?"

"She has once, Dad."

"She had her sisters with her the day they saved you. This is different. She said she couldn't interfere or her sisters would stop her."

"I know that, but clearly she did or else our sisters wouldn't be here."

Rebecca listened to the conversation between Tom and Sophia. They had missed so much of her life all ready. She and Tom had also missed the twins first words and first steps, but they at least would hopefully have the rest of their childhood to make up for it. Sophia wasn't a child any longer. She was her own woman.

"Who's Chakela?"

Sophia looked at her mother and smiled. "She looks like an Espheni Overlord, but she calls herself an Endelian. And the fact she glows sets her apart as well..."

Tom instantly saw the change come over Sophia's face. "Sophia, what's wrong?"

"It's Alexis..." Sophia climbed to her feet and quickly made her way over to Alexis and Anne. She knew Dad and the rest of the family would be behind her. She reached Alexis's side at the same time that she heard his voice in her head.

"I'm trying to block him, Sophia..."

"I know, Lexi. Maybe we can do it together?" Sophia held out her hands.

Alexis smiled, nodded her head, and took Sophia's offered hands. "I'm willing to try."

_"No, Alexis, Sophia, do not block me again! I mean you both no harm."_

_"But you mean to kill our family! I won't let you find them, Father!"_

_"Alexis, I only wish to save you."_

_Sophia frowned hearing those words. What was wrong with her sister? "What do you mean?"_

_"Alexis has forced my brothers hands by leaving us. They have tasked me with the job of ending her life by accelerating her aging process."_

_"All the more reason to block you out."_

_"What you do not understand is if I do not do this they will do it themselves."_

_"So either way she dies?"_

_"No, I can make it appear as though I have killed her when in fact I would be saving her from them. Your abilities would be gone Alexis, but you would begin aging like a normal human."_

_"I would be normal..."_

_"We both will," Sophia replied mentally._

_"No, Sophia, you will retain your abilities."_

_"I don't understand. I thought my abilities were tied into Alexis's abilities?"_

_"Normally they would be, but you are different. You were not enhanced by my sisters were you?"_

_"No, but I was told as Alexis's powers grew so would mine. So it only makes sense for mine to go away if Alexis loses hers."_

_"I can remove them when I change Alexis, but I would advise you to keep them."_

_"Show us that you are alone and Alexis and I will meet you. We don't want you anywhere near our family." Sophia smiled seeing Alexis's head nod in agreement._

_"Of course..." Kelkinash opened his mind farther to the girls showing he was indeed alone._

_"Okay, when we get far enough away from our family we'll show you where we are."_

_"That seems reasonable, Sophia. But I am curious about your feelings for my daughter. She is not related to you, yet you protect her."_

_"We always saw Alexis as family before we found out she wasn't. It doesn't matter to us. She is our sister."_

_"Humans I find now are very fascinating beings."_

_"Thanks, I think." _Sophia closed her eyes sealing the block into place. The entire conversation it had been open slightly, but not enough to give away where they were located. "Okay, that should keep him out until we are ready to meet him," she said squeezing Alexis's hand.

"Whoa, what?" Tom grabbed Sophia by the shoulder in order to look at her. The last five minutes had been painful waiting for Sophia or Alexis to start talking again. He had his other arm around Rebecca's shoulders who had her arms around the twins.

"Mom, Dad, it's going to be all right. Alexis's father was told to kill her by his brothers..."

"What! I'm not about to allow you anywhere near him, Alexis."

"Mom, if we don't go his brothers will kill me by accelerating my aging. He won't hurt me."

"So he says...Lexi, I don't trust him."

"I agree with Anne, girls. It's not safe."

"Dad, he wasn't lying. He's not going to hurt us. He couldn't hide his thoughts anymore than we could while we were talking with him. He's going to save Lexi by turning off her abilities."

"Wait, then that will leave you both defenseless." Tom shook his head. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

Sophia smiled as she glanced over her shoulder. "We won't be alone, Dad. Chakela has agreed to come with us as our back-up." Sophia looked back at her parents. "She's curious as to her brother's change of heart."

"I still don't like it."

"I know you don't Dad, but Alexis and I are in agreement on this. We are not endangering our family or these people."

"Let them go, Tom. We aren't going to be able to change their minds now that they're made up. It's the Mason stubbornness." Rebecca sighed and smiled slightly.

"I know. Be careful," Tom said letting go of Rebecca to pull both young women into his arms.

"We will be, Dad," Alexis said hugging Tom tightly.

"It'll be all right," Sophia said as she hugged her mother then Anne still holding Alexis's hand to maintain the mental block.

"Be safe," Anne said before letting go of Alexis.

"We will, Mother. Don't worry."

"That I will always do. I'm your mother."

Alexis smiled as she glanced into the trees seeing Chakela. She looked at Sophia who nodded her head toward the trees. It appeared she was going to let Chakela decide where they should meet her Father. She closed her eyes as the feeling of weightlessness took over. When she owned them again they were in the middle of an empty forest. Now it would be a waiting game, but knowing her Father they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Sister, I did not expect you to be here."

"I do not trust as easily as the children, Brother."

"I mean them no harm."

"I have heard that before, Brother."

"This time is different."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to see Alexis die."

"This a first I must admit. You have never cared about the children you fathered before."

"None have ever turned against us either."

"So because of Alexis's will you want to save her?"

"Yes, I believe the path to peace is the best course of action. These humans will not stop fighting until they are all dead or we are gone. This species does not deserve the total extinction our brothers want. There are other planets that are uninhabited that will serve our purpose."

"A solution we have suggested time and time and again."

"Until now a suggestion that had no valid points to it. The way our brothers see it a species that is killing their own planet does not deserve to have it."

"And yet we destroyed our own world before greed and conquest consumed us to take from others."

"Yes, and our brothers choose to ignore this fact since they see humans as inferior to ourselves."

"A viewpoint we must change, but until then we have a child to save."

"Yes, we do. Come Alexis," Kelkinash said holding out his hand. "This will not hurt."


End file.
